Terran Federation Space Fleet
The Terran Federation Space Fleet (T.F.S.F) is the aerospace branch of the United Citizen Federation military responsible for space operations. The Federal Marine Corps, is the naval infantry detachment of the Fleet primarily served as security force onboard Federation ships and Defense Installations. The Federation Navy is one of the strongest naval power in Citadel space. It is known to number at least 50 thousands ships. Its growing potentials has drawn the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council is concerned about the possible outcome of an interstellar war between Terran Federation and Batarian Hegemony, they are also keen to acquire the Federation Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. The Navy also makes humans an attractive prospect as one of the newest Citadel species. Doctrines The Fleet is a space combat force primarily charged with protecting human colonies, space stations, and borders. While the Navy is well known for its well-protected defense to guard Federation colonies, its strength is centered upon powerful fleets stationed at strategic bases that is capable of respond to any colony under attack. It is estimated that the Federation Navy possessed over 67,000 vessels by the time Relay 314 Incident happened in 2359 AD, including hundreds of battleships, and was divided into five large scale regional Fleets, North, South, West, East and Central Fleet, each under command of different Sky Marshall of their respective regions. Regional fleets are subdivided into numerous fleets, each of which include a small number of heavily armored linebreaker capital ships supported by hundred of smaller and more mobile destroyers and frigates. Its individual vessels range considerably in size and firepower, varying from corvettes (light armored fast attack ship used primarily for patrol and recon), to hundred-meter-long frigates to kilometer-long dreadnoughts. Fleet units are also supported by Tactical Aerospace Control fighters and dedicated interceptors deployed from cruisers, dreadnoughts, and carriers. The Naval Fighter corps were divided into different squadrons allocated to their ships. Fleets Central Federation Fleet Central Fleet is the largest fleet in the Federation space. anchored at Lunar Base, the Central Fleet guards the Charon Relay connecting to the Sol system and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different clusters. It is under command of Sky Marshall in-chief Tehat Meru of the Terran High Command. Eastern Federation Fleet Commanded by Sky Marshall Ronald Lee Sanchez during the Petolemaiac War, the Eastern Fleet was responsible for the defense of Shanxi from Petolemaiac Raiders. Part of the Eastern Fleet was made up of materiel and volunteers from Earth Western Federation Fleet The Western Fleet is also known as the Sanctuary Fleet, as it is based at Sanctuary Station, HQ of the Federation Space Fleet. Sky Marshall Enolo Phid is the current commanding officer, sharing her command role and supervision of Western territories with the regional Mobile Infantry General Juan Rico. Southern Federation Fleet Little is known about South Federation Fleet except that it was under command of Sky Marshall Richards Riverfield. Northern Federation Fleet Little is known about South Federation Fleet except that it was under command of Sky Marshall Hathaway. Notable Federation Vessels Terran ship types have specific naming conventions. Their ship names are varied, but most were named after great leaders, artists, and intellectuals from human history or after famous Earth locations, battles of Earth's Pre-Disorders history, the few minorities ones were named after mythical deities and creatures in human religions. The "TFS" designation given to Federation warships is an abbreviation of "T'erran '''F'ederation 'S'hip"; this was later changed to FSV abbreviation following the Federation integration to the Citadel Alliance to accommodate with Citadel standards as "'F'ederal 'S'pace 'V'essel". Dreadnoughts '''Dreadnoughts are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. They are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun. Dreadnoughts range from 800 meters to one kilometer long, with their main of commensurate length. Federation Dreadnoughts were often noted for their powerful array of laser cannons, capable of matching the ranges of the best Citadel manufactured mass accelerators on warships and could potentially have devastating firepower up to 100 megaton, doubled the energy released by the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear bomb ever built. Dreadnoughts are so large that it is nearly impossible to safely land them on a planet, and must discharge their drive cores into the magnetic field of a planet while in orbit. The decks of large vessels are arranged perpendicular to the ship's axis of thrust, so that the "top" decks are towards the front of the ship and the "bottom" decks are towards the rear of the ship. Cruiser Cruisers are a type of naval warship designed for long range and high speed, armed with medium caliber artillery. It can be seen as a lineage of ship design since the early colonization age of the Federation to the Second Bug Wars.Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. Cruisers cannot land on medium or high-gravity worlds, but do possess the ability to land on low-gravity planets Destroyers Destroyers are fast, maneuverable long-endurance warships intended to escort larger vessels in a fleet, convoy or battle group and defend them against smaller powerful short-range attackers like frigate "wolf-pack". Federation destroyers are also geared towards artillery supports and providing limited transport capability for planetary assaults. Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Background Category:Terran Federation:Contact